Apocalipsis
by tsunauzumakihyuga
Summary: Todo era normal en la ciudad de Konoha, asta que una enfermedad mortal ataca, infectando a todas las personas y convirtiéndolas en los míticos monstruos conocidos como "ZOMBIES", muertos vivientes que salen de sus tumbas y no precisamente para bailar Thriller
1. Chapter 1

Pasaban de las 10:00 pm en la ciudad de Konoha, la noche envolvía las calles que eran únicamente iluminadas por las lámparas del alumbrado público. En un complejo de departamentos se encontraban 2 jóvenes sentados frente a la pantalla LCD mientras sujetaban unos controles de XBOX 360.

-JAJA, toma eso, maldito zimmer550- grito un joven rubio de ojos azules, mientras usaba un escopeta para volar el spartan enemigo

-¡IDIOTA!, ¡ATU ESPALDA!- advirtió su amigo de cabello azabache y ojos negros, pero era demasiado tarde, otro spartan había lanzado una granada de plasma desintegrándolo por completo

-¿he? ¡NO! ¡MALDITO! Hashirama420- maldijo el rubio

-Naruto, cuando reaparezcas, regresa a donde está nuestra bandera, arranca una torreta y mantenlos a raya- índico el azabache mientras franqueaba al asesino de su compañero

-son demasiados, la torreta se está acabando y mi escudo esta en rojo- dijo Naruto mientras se cubría con una pared

-no importa, protege la bandera, ya casi llego al objetivo

-tranquilos, yo los cubro – se escuchó una voz por la bocina de la diadema que tenían puestas

-por fin llegas vago- respondió el rubio mientras desde las alturas una nave disipaba contra los enemigos

-a ver a qué horas Shikamaru respondió el azabache

-lo siento es muy problemático hallar las naves, además la interconexión estaba fallando, Sasuke, Toma la bandera, rápido, tienen un robot y me está disparando misiles y la nave no durara mucho

-ya casi la tengo… LA TENGO

-¡SI!- gritaron los otros dos jóvenes al unísono

La pantalla mostraba la palabra victoria para luego mostrar las estadísticas

-jajajaja kirito009 más muertes, o si soy un asesino- gritaba Naruto al ver su perfil con tantas muertes

-no te sientas tan especial, mira zack49 logro desbloqueado del sartén a las brasas-bufo el azabache

-no me fue tan mal, Vongola78 murió menos veces-contesto la voz por el auricular- como sea ya me voy a desconectar, mañana debo ir a la facultad.

-¿para qué?- pregunto el rubio

-mañana es domingo- confirmo Sasuke

-sí, pero Temari tiene actividades con el club de tenis

-huyyy que mandilón- se burló Naruto- no te valla a pegar

Ante estas palabras Sasuke intentaba no reírse, pero solo quedo en intentos

-pues mi novia no es Sakura como para hacer eso, verdad Sasuke

Sasuke paro de reír y soltó un bufido, prueba de su molestia, Naruto no paraba de reír a carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estómago debido a la risa

-jajajajajaja cierto, teme, a ti te tienen cortito jajajajajaja

-y tu Naruto, Hinata solo debe decir "NA…NARUTO-KUN" y con eso accedes a todo- dijo Shikamaru imitando la voz de Hinata por el auricular.

Sasuke solo reía y señalaba a Naruto como si este estuviese haciendo una cara graciosa

-tómala dobe, te salió el tiro por la culata jajajaja

-calla carbón- desea Naruto mientras le lanzaba una de las bolsas de Chetos y Doritos que estaban regadas en el piso

-como sea yo me desconecto

Dijo Shikamaru por el auricular para luego colgar, Sasuke y Naruto siguieron lanzándose frituras hasta que una chica de pelo rosa los interrumpió

-OIGAN USTEDES 2, CÁLLENSE SUS GRITOS SE OYEN DESDE LA COCINA, Y NO ME DEJAN HABLAR CON HINATA EN PAZ

Gritaba Sakura mientras tomaba a ambos chicos por la ropa y comenzaba a zangolotearlos

-tra… tranquila Sakura

Una muchacha de pelo negro azulado entro por la puerta de la cocina del departamento donde vivía con su novio

-Hi… Hina-chan… help me

Después de un rato de ajetreo Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron que irse, dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos

-bu… bueno Naruto-kun es hora de dormir- decía Hinata mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con su rubio

-mmm, no- contesto Naruto mientras la veía fijamente y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella

-¿he? fue todo lo que Hinata pudo decir antes de que los labios de su novio se posaran contra los suyos de forma posesiva

-Hina-chan, llevo esperando 2 horas a que Sasuke y Sakura-chan se vallan para poder estar a solas contigo, ni creas que te voy a dejar dormir- decía Naruto mientras volvía a apoderarse de sus labios, mientras Hinata solo podía intentar corresponder el exigente beso de su novio el cual la cargo y la llevo a la habitación y no precisamente para dormir.

Lo que ninguno noto fue que el celular de Naruto que se había qué dado en la mesa de centro comenzó a sonar una y otra vez.

Fin capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos, la luz comenzaba a colarse por las persianas quiso levantarse pero sintió unos brazos que lo aprisionaban, sonrió, amaba despertar y ver a su novia abrazándolo con fuerza. Con suma delicadeza acaricio las mejillas de Hinata, este gesto hizo que su chica despertara.

-lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras se tallaba los ojos

-¿qué hora es?- pregunto Hinata

Naruto estiro su brazo a donde estaba el despertador leyendo la hora

-las 12- respondió Naruto

-¿ya es medio día?, debemos levantarnos

-¿mmm para qué?

-me debo reunir con Sakura en el centro comercial

-¿mmm para qué?

-vamos a comprar unas cosas

-¿mmm para qué?

Hinata le dio un leve golpecito al pecho de Naruto

-deja de jugar

Naruto rio para luego levantarse de la cama

-báñate tu primero, mientras yo hago el desayuno- dijo Hinata mientras veía a su novio dirigirse al baño

-si mamá

Hinata rio, en ocasiones su novio era demasiado infantil para sus 19 años, ella solo se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer al desayuno

Cuando Naruto salió de bañarse se puso unos jeans azules y una camiseta que decía expo TNT 26, se sentó en la mesa del comedor y frente a él una laptop, la cual encendió dispuesto a entrar en Facebook, mientras Hinata le dejaba su desayuno a un lado para luego entrar ella a bañarse.

-hmp, ¿pero qué chingados?

Para su sorpresa no había internet, se puso de pie y tomo el teléfono que había en la pared, "NADA" no había line, tomo el control de la pantalla y la encendió pero igual que antes "NADA", no podía verse ningún canal, acaso le habían cortado el izzi y el Neflix, no, él había pagado apenas hace una semana

-oye Hina-chan, page el recibo del izzi y el neflix ¿verdad?

-¿he?, si, ¿por?- contesto desde la ducha

-no hay señal de internet ni en la tele

-debe haber un error en la señal

Naruto ya algo molesto tomo su celular para llamar a la compañía de cable para quejarse y cuando tomo su celular de la mesa de centro de la sala pudo ver que tenía 24 llamadas perdidas y 4 mensajes uno de ellos era de ase 5 minutos atrás, debió llegarle mientras se duchaba, todos los mensajes eran de Sasuke

-mmm, el teme me estuvo llamando

Leyó el primer mensaje

Primer mensaje: 10:30 PM

-llegamos a casa bien

Naruto solo atino a chistar la lengua. Paso al siguiente mensaje y este lo hizo que el rubio se descolocara

Segundo mensaje: 1O:00 am

-¡NARUTO! ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁS?! ¡¿ESTÁN BIEN?!

Paso al siguiente mensaje y este lo descoloco aún más

Tercer mensaje: 11:30 am

-¡NARUTO!, ¡CONTESTA PORFAVOR!, ¡DAME UNA SEÑAL DE QUE ESTAN VIVOS!

El ojiazul no entendía nada, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿porque Sasuke le mandaba esos raros mensajes?, paso al último mensaje

Cuarto mensaje: 12:05 pm

-¡VOY PARA ALLÁ, NO SALGAN, ASEGURA LAS PUERTAS, JUNTA TODA LA COMIDA, NO LE ABRAS A NADIE SIN IMPORTAR QUE, TEN A LA ALGO QUE PUEDAS USAR COMO ARMA, ESTAREMOS HAY EN UNOS 20 MINUTOS!

P.D: ¡NO DEJEN QUE LOS MUERDAN!

-mmm, es acaso una broma, ese teme debe estar drogado o borracho- dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿pasa algo malo?, Naruto-kun- pregunto Hinata saliendo del baño con unos pantalones como los de su novio pero ajustados y una blusa de Clannand

-el teme me envió un mensaje de broma

-¿qué dice?- pregunto Hinata algo preocupada ya que desde que conocía a Sasuke-kun él no era del tipo que hiciese bromas, Naruto le enseño el celular para que Hinata leyera el mensaje

-¿qué nos muerdan? ¿Quiénes?

-no lose. Iré abajo por la correspondencia

-sí, no tardes – respondió Hinata mientras se dirigía a la cocina para desayunar mientras pensaba en el mensaje de Sasuke-kun

Naruto tomo el elevador para bajar asía[K1] la entrada del complejo de departamentos en el que vivía, al llegar a la recepción no encontró a nadie, lo cual era extraño, Por lo general siempre estaba lleno de gente que salía o entraba en el edificio y cuando no había nadie siempre estaba el portero del edificio, el viejo Tazuna, algo le daba mala espina pero no sabía qué. También había un extraño y desagradable olor en el aire, no sabía cómo describirlo era algo así como… ¿sangre?, ¿podrido?, ¿muerto?, algo así, un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando miro asía la entrada pudo ver una silueta, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era el viejo Tazuna, este estaba de espaldas mirando asía la calle

-buenos días viejo- saludo Naruto mientras abría la pequeña rendija por donde siempre metían el correo- todo está muy tranquilo, ¿no cree?- Naruto intento iniciar una conversación mientras revisaba los sobres que tenía en sus manos junto a la revista semanal CONEXIÓN MANGA a la cual estaba suscrito, al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando-si está molesto por el escándalo de anoche, me disculpo, no pensé que mis amigos se irían tan tarde-Naruto solo escucho un especie de gruñido, Naruto frunció el ceño y volteo asía donde estaba Tazuna- oiga ya me discul...

Justo cuando Naruto volteo, Tazuna salto sobre el derribándolo

-¿PE…? ¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA? ¿HE?

Naruto tomo a Tazuna por los hombros e intento empujarlo, pero este solo se restregaba contra el intentando poner sus fauces en la carne del rubio

-VI… ¡VIEJO!, ¡SUÉLTAME!

Tazuna intentaba incansablemente de morder al rubio y justo cuando lo iba a lograr recordó las palabras de Sasuke "¡NO DEJEN QUE LOS MUERDAN!", Naruto giro su cabeza ala derecha y vio tirada su revista de manga tirada en el suelo, entonces junto fuerza para detener a Tazuna con la mano izquierda y estiro su mano derecha para tomar la revista y metérsela en la boca a Tazuna evitando que este lo mordiera, una vez que el viejo no podía morderlo, Naruto aprovechó y con sus piernas lanzo a el viejo asía atrás pasándolo por encima de su cabeza. Naruto se incorporó alejándose lo más posible

-¿quién lo diría? El manga salvo mi vida

El viejo se levantó torpemente y fue entonces que Naruto pudo observarlo bien. Tazuna estaba pálido, acompasaron a su color normal que era bronceado, su uniforme de portero estaba roto en la parte del vientre y donde se supone que debía estar su estómago su carne estaba desgarrada, no tenía intestinos, además de barias marcas de dientes que tenía en el brazo las cuales no sangraban debido a que por una extraña razón la sangre estaba coagulada.

-¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASO?

El viejo Tazuna solo gruño para luego lanzarse sobre el de nuevo pero esta vez Naruto lo esquivo provocando que este se cayese al suelo

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!

Naruto miro a su izquierda y vio un cristal que decía, rómpase en caso de incendio, El rubio rompió el cristal de una patada y tomo el hacha contra incendios

-¡ALÉJATE! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!

Tazuna se levantó y se volvió a lanzar contra Naruto, este serró los ojos por puro instinto y en un acto inconsciente dejo caer el hacha en la cabeza del viejo el cual dejo de moverse al instante, el rubio retiro el hacha de la cabeza de Tazuna para después retroceder asustado e impactado por lo que había sucedido. Algo dentro de él le decía que regresara al apartamento y guiado por ese sentimiento entro en el ascensor aun con hacha en mano mientras presionaba repetidas veces el botón del piso 9.

Cuando el elevador llego a su destino Naruto apresuro el paso hasta su apartamento, cuando logro entrar serró la puerta tras el con seguro y luego se recargo en esta, intentando recuperar el aliento, el asombro y si era posible dejar de temblar

-amor, ya volvis… te

Hinata vio a Naruto, para que luego sus ojos perla se posaran en el hacha que llevaba en las manos, esta escurría sangre y parte de la sangre manchaba la camisa, manos y cara de Naruto

-PE… ¿PERO QUÉ TE PASO?- grito Hinata mientras se acercaba a el rubio para comprobar que no estuviera herido- ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDIÓ DE QUIEN ES ESTA SANGRE Y PORQUE TRAES ESA HACHA?

Naruto no dijo nada solo se quedaba callado intentando tranquilizarse

-¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto se puso de pie y camino al baño seguido por Hinata, una vez en el baño abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavarse la cara y las manos con tanta fuerza que se lastimaba, Hinata solo lo miraba preocupada o asustada ya que en toda su vida nunca había visto a Naruto así, cuando Naruto acabo de lavarse levantó la vista y vio su reflejo en el espejo y pudo ver su camisa manchada la cual se quitó al instante como si esta lo quemase, quedando solo en una camisa de tirantes negra

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué paso?- pregunto Hinata oficialmente asustada, Naruto solo volteo a verla y luego la abrazo con mucha fuerza- ¿Naruto-kun que sucedió?- justo cuando Naruto iba a decir algo

CHASSSS

-¿QUÉ FUE ESO?- pregunto Hinata

-vino de la entrada

Fin cap 2


	3. Nota del autor

Nota del autor: la verdad quiero disculparme por no actualizar en mucho tiempo. No tengo excusa, pero desde que me titule empece a trabajar y pues ahora trabajo en la frikiplaza de bellas artes y pues entro alas 10 y salgo alas 8 y me quita mucho tiempo aveces solo llego a dormir y pues ya no tengo computadora y no me da tiempo pero les aseguro que a partir del 15 de este mes empezare a subir nuevos capítulos y en cuanto a mi otro fic "POR MI FAMILIA! no los e abandonado así que esperen un poco mas por favor, de nuevo me disculpo y espero que allan pasado un buen y terrorífico día de muertos y pasen una buena navidad.

pd: le doy las gracias a kokonut por ser el único en dejarme un review, no te preocupes el sasusaku ya viene y no censure el lemon solo lo pospuse para despues.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Naruto apretaba el hacha en sus manos mientras caminaba lentamente con dirección a la puerta con Hinata detrás de él. La ojiperla no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, Naruto estaba muy alterado, algo malo había sucedido cuando el bajo por el correo, el hacha que sostenía Naruto escurriendo sangre la misma que manchaba su ropa, eran prueba de eso.

-¿quién estará tocando la puerta?- pregunto Hinata

-shhh, no lo sé- Naruto ya estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, apretó más fuerte el hacha al ver que estaban intentando girar la perilla para abrir la puerta

-¿NARUTO, HINATA? ¿ESTÁN HAY? SOY YO, SASUKE- se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Sasuke?- susurro Naruto para después reaccionar y acercarse para quitar es seguro y la cadena para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a su amigo

Cuan do la puerta se abrió Sakura entro apresurada seguida por Sasuke que cerró la puerta tras de él, al entrar Sakura corrió para abrazar a su amiga ojiperla, mientras que Sasuke, después de cerrar la puerta miro a Naruto por un largo segundo en el cual Sasuke noto el hacha en la mano de Naruto y la sangre salpicada

-ya los viste, ¿verdad?- dijo Sasuke con seriedad y con ligero, pero muy ligero tono de miedo

-s… si, uno me ataco abajo cuando baje por el correo- contesto Naruto con más miedo que seriedad, iba a preguntar algo mas pero Sasuke lo agarro de los hombros y lo zarandeo claramente alterado

-¿TE ATACO?

-S… SI

-¿TE HIZO ALGO? ¿TE ARAÑO? ¿TE MORDIÓ? ALGO, LO QUE SEA

Naruto no sabía que estaba pasando, pero, si Sasuke se ponía tan preocupado y serio seguro era algo muy grabe

-n… no, cuando intento morderme le di con el hacha

Al decir esto el rostro de Sasuke se relajó, luego miro a Sakura, esta solo le devolvió la mirada para luego mirar a Naruto y Hinata, los cuales estaban muy confundidos y Naruto como todo Uzumaki, cuando tenía dudas preguntaba.

-¿qué está pasando?- fue lo primero qué Naruto pregunto

-… será mejor que nos sentemos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Pero primero ayúdame a atrancar la puerta, Sakura, Hinata sierren las ventanas y cortinas - ordeno Sasuke el cual con ayuda de Naruto movió una mesita que tenían en la entrada en la cual había un florero y recipiente para las llaves. Una vez que las puertas fueron atrancadas al igual que las ventanas Sasuke se sentó en el sofá seguidos por Naruto, Hinata y Sakura para poder explicarles lo sucedido- escuchen lo que les voy a contar, tal vez crean que es una broma, pero es la pura verdad

-q… ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Hinata algo asustada por el tono e hablar de Sasuke

-todo comenzó ayer por la noche

 **Flash back.**

Sasuke conducía de forma tranquila asía el departamento que compartía con su novia, la cual estaba sentada con él en el asiento del copiloto.

-Sasuke-kun, te vez cansado ¿quieres que yo maneje?- pregunto Sakura viendo el semblante de Sasuke

-¿TU? ¿Al volante? ¿No lo creo?- decía Sasuke con una expresión sarcástica pero seria

-¿qué quisiste decir con eso?- pregunto Sakura con voz indignada

-que antes de dejarte el volante, debo aumentar mi seguro de vida y aumentar el seguro del auto- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

-¿estás diciendo que no se manejar?- pregunto Sakura con una vos molesta

-si- respondió Sasuke con la voz más tranquila

5 minutos después:

Sakura conducía de forma tranquila asía el departamento que compartía con su novio, el cual estaba sentado con él en el asiento del copiloto con un ojo morado

-Sasuke-kun ¿podrías enviarle un mensaje a Naruto? Dile que llegamos bien a casa- dijo Sakura con una voz dulce

-si linda- Sasuke saco su celular e intento enfocarlo con su ojo bueno para enviar el mensaje a Naruto- listo, ya lo envié

Sakura siguió conduciendo tranquila mientras que Sasuke encendía la radio y sintonizo una estación que ponía canciones de One ok rock.

-¿podrías bajarle a eso?- pregunto Sakura sin apartar la mirada del frente

-no, tu conduces yo escojo la música- dijo Sasuke mientras simulaba tocar una guitarra

-me distraes – Sakura estaba comenzando a enojarse

-te distrae más el que estés discutiendo – respondió sasuke mientras tarareaba la canción de Remake

-oye sasu…

-¡CUIDADO!

Sakura dejo de ver el camino solo un segundo pero fue suficiente que no pudo ver que había alguien parado en la mitad del camino y al intentar esquivarlo giro el volante de manera brusca ala izquierda estrellándose contra un poste de luz

-cof cof cof… S…Sa… ¿Sakura? ... ¿estás bien?

-s…si, Sa..Sasuke-kun creo que arrolle algo

Sasuke se quitó el cinturón y bajo del auto para poder auxiliar a quien fuese que habían arrollado, busco con la mirada hasta que encontró a un sujeto tirado a media calle y bañado en sangre

-ho mierda, Sakura ven rápido

Sakura bajo del auto para intentar ayudar a el pobre hombre al que había arroyado

-oiga resista- Sasuke se acercó al hombre para intentar hacer que reaccionara pero cuando puso su mano en el hombro del hombre este se puso de pie rápidamente y se abalanzo sobre Sasuke

-¿pero qué?... oye suéltame, maldito… ¿he?

Sasuke pudo ver que ese hombre tenía la mitad de la cara desecha, podía ver parte del cráneo

-¡sasuke-kun!

Cuando sakura vio la escena corrió asía sasuke para quitarle a ese hombre de enzima

-¡NO! SAKURA, NO TE ACERQUES

Sasuke reunió suficiente fuerza como para lanzar a ese hombre

-Sakura sube al auto

Sakura obedeció y se metió en el asiento del copiloto Sasuke se subió al asiento del conductor e hizo arrancar el auto dejando a ese hombre atrás

-¿Sasuke-kun que paso?

Sasuke estaba impactado por lo que había visto no sabía que pasaba, su instinto solo le decía que se alejara de ahí y llevara Sakura a un lugar seguro, y como un buen uchia el seguiría su instinto

-¡SASUKE-KUN!

-¡QUE!

-¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?

-¡NO LO SE! CALLATE Y DEJAME PENSAR

 **Fin flash back**

 **…..**

 **Si, se que es corto pero lo escriba de rápido prometo que el próximo será más largo y mejor por l momento mi trabajo e tiene muy ocupado, trabajar en la frikiplazano es tan fácil, como sea, subiré cap la próxima semana, hasta pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Naruto y Hinata estaban estupefactos no podían creer lo que Sasuke les acababa de contar, era una historia como de película de terror.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?- pregunto Naruto mientras hacía una mueca de incredibilidad

\- te estoy diciendo la pura verdad- respondió Sasuke serio

-n… no esto no puede estar pasando – dijo Hinata completamente pálida mientras se abrazaba a los brazos de Naruto

-pero ¿porque está sucediendo esto? ¿Qué es? ¿Alguna enfermedad?- cuestiono Naruto mientras abrazaba a su novia

-no lo sé… pero lo que si se es que están muertos y si te muerden o te arañan mueres y te conviertes en uno de ellos también, la única forma de matarlos es golpeándolos en la cabeza.

-¿qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Sakura

-por ahora debemos juntar todas las provisiones que podamos, armarnos y buscar un refugio- contesto Sasuke

-podemos quedarnos aquí- sugirió Hinata

-no, si lo que Sasuke dice es cierto entonces toda esta zona debe estar llena de esas cosas, en algún momento ellos vendrán aquí y la puerta no resistirá-dijo Naruto serio mientras se ponía a pensar

-tienes razón, por el momento Sakura, Hinata tomen toda la comida y métanla en una mochila, Naruto tu y yo busquemos algo que podamos usar como arma

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a reunir todo lo que necesitarían.

Hinata sacaba toda la comida que había en la cocina mientras Sakura la metía un una mochila de acampar que Hinata le había dado, la mayoría de la comida eran enlatados los cuales podrían guardar para después

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto revisaban por toda la casa reunido cualquier cosa que pudieran usar como arma para su suerte pudieron hallar un bate de beisbol (de Naruto), una raqueta de tenis (de Hinata), una katana de colección (de Naruto) y una lanza medieval que tenían como decoración (de Hinata)

-bueno, ahora ¿qué asemos? – pregunto Naruto

-debemos dirigirnos a algún lugar seguro – respondió Sasuke

-pero, ¿dónde? – cuestiono Hinata

\- ¿algún centro de evacuación? respondió Sakura

-no lo creo- respondió Sasuke – esos lugares estarán repletos de gente y eso significa que esas cosas se sentirán atraídas, lo mejor sería buscar un lugar que este vacío, un lugar grande, fuerte, y muy visible

-¿pero dónde? –pregunto Naruto

-la universidad –respondió Hinata recordando que por ser domingo el campus estaría vacío

-es buena idea - dijo Sasuke pensando lo mismo

-pero crees que podamos llegar, es un kilómetro completo- pregunto Sakura

-debemos movernos rápido- contesto Naruto pensando en que si iban rápido esas cosas no serían capases de alcanzarlos

-si tan solo tuviéramos un auto-cuestiono Hinata

-eso es, Sasuke, podemos usar tu auto- sugirió Naruto

-no lo creo, cuando veníamos para acá dejo de funcionar, ya estaba muy golpeado así que era cuestion de tiempo para que se estropeara- contesto Sasuke

\- ¿entonces que aremos?- pregunto Sakura

-no lo sé- pero por el momento hay que prepararnos- contesto Sasuke mientras desenvainaba la espada para comprobarla

Naruto tomo el bate, Hinata tomo la raqueta y Sakura tomo la lanza

-Bueno por el momento debemos de…- justo cuando Naruto iba a hablar un estruendo sonó afuera del departamento, Naruto abrió la puerta y se asomó por el pasillo y pudo ver como algunas de esas cosa que salían del ascensor y se acercaban asía ellos- ¡MIERDA!-Naruto cerró la puerta de forma brusca lo cual llamo la atención de los infectados

-¿qué sucede? -pregunto Sasuke al ver el semblante de Naruto

-debemos irnos, ahora…

Un gran estruendo sonó proveniente de la entrada

Continuara…

….

SI, lo se fue muy corto y tal vez algo aburrido, lo siento pero mi trabajo me tiene prisionero, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo pero no lo he subido porque simplemente n me convence y la verdad este tampoco solo lo subí para que vean que no lo dejare así como si nada, lo continuare, pero necesito tiempo, el próximo capítulo debo ajustarle algunas cosas pero les aseguro que pronto estará, gracias por su apoyo de todos, nos veremos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Los infectados golpeaban la puerta con fuerza intentando derribarla.

-Deprisa salgamos de aquí – ordeno Sasuke mientras tomaba una de las mochilas de acampar y comenzaba a mirar asía todos lados buscando por donde escapar.

\- rápido por la ventana del baño - grito Naruto mientras abría la puerta del baño con una patada y utilizaba el bate para romper la ventana la cual daba asía las escaleras de emergencia - suban

\- pero si subimos estaremos atrapados –cuestiono Sakura mientras salía por la ventana seguida de Hinata

-si bajamos abra mayores posibilidades de encontrarnos con más de esas cosas – respondió Sasuke mientras presionaba a Sakura para que subiera por las escaleras hasta la azotea

-deprisa- grito Naruto mientras salía por la ventana del baño, justo cuando Naruto salió por la ventana se escuchó un gran estruendo de la entrada lo que significaba que esas cosas habían logrado entrar.

Naruto salió después de Sasuke mirando en dirección a la ventana mientras sostenía firmemente el bate, cualquier cosa que intentara llegarles por detrás probaría la fuerza del brazo de Naruto Uzumaki, no por nada era el mejor bateador del equipo.

Una vez que los 4 llegaron a la azotea, pudieron ver toda la ciudad de Konoha y lo que vieron los dejos impactados. La ciudad estaba prácticamente en llamas, había incendios por todos lados, se escuchaban gritos, sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas, disparos y choques de automóviles. Un escenario de película post apocalíptica.

-¿Pero qué mierda pasó?- se preguntó Naruto mientras miraba la ciudad

-no lo sé, pero… - cuando Sasuke iba a responder escucharon como esas cosas subían por las escaleras de emergencia

-vienen asía acá, ¿qué asemos Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Sakura muy alterada

Sasuke miro para todos lados buscando una forma de huir, hasta que vio el edificio de alado, vio que este no estaba muy lejos, a lo mucho serían unos 3 metros de distancia, de un salto lograría llegar, volteo a ver a Naruto el cual al contacto con sus ojos capto el plan de inmediato, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo acordando el plan.

-tu primero, para que ayudes a las chicas, yo les cubro la espalda

Dijo Naruto mientras sostenía más fuerte el bate y se ponía frente a la escalera de emergencia por la cual solo podrían subir una de esas cosas a la vez, así que los mantendría a raya con el bate.

Sasuke no lo dudo 2 veces, lanzo las mochilas al otro edificio y luego tomo vuelo para saltar logrando caer en la azotea del otro edificio

-su turno chicas, salten- grito Sasuke desde la otra azotea

-Tu primero- dijo Hinata a Sakura

Sakura miro asía abajo y vio que estaban bastante alto, si se llegaba a caer, sería el fin

-está demasiado alto, no puedo hacerlo- grito Sakura retrocediendo

-salta yo te atrapo, solo mírame a los ojos- grito Sasuke mirando a Sakura

-pero…

-solo salta- grito Sasuke muy desesperado

-¡salta!- grito Naruto mientras soltaba el primer batazo contra una de esas cosas que había subido

Sakura se armó de valor, tomo impulso y salto siendo atrapada por Sasuke

-Hinata, es tu turno – dijo Naruto mientras seguía dándole batazos a todo aquello que quisiera subir

Hinata serró los ojos tomo impulso y salto siendo atrapada por Sasuke y Sakura

-Naruto-kun es tu turno- grito Hinata mientas se incorporaba

Naruto seguía dándoles batazos a todas esas cosas que estaban subiendo por la escalera amontonándose asiéndole a Naruto casi imposible detenerlos por más tiempo

-mierda, Dobe, date prisa

Naruto dio un batazo en la cabeza de un infectado y luego lo pateo para atrás, esto le dio un segundo de ventaja el cual utilizo para correr lo más rápido que pudo y saltar asía el otro edificio, aterrizando junto a los demás

-ja, pan comido- bufo Naruto viendo como los infectados que venían tras de él caían al intentar atraparlo

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Hinata claramente preocupada

\- sí, no te preocupes

-de acuerdo el plan es ir directo a la universidad, atrincheraron y esperar ayuda- recordó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la escalera de emergencia de ese edificio, las cuales daban asía un callejón

Una vez abajo, decidieron ir por la calle principal, con la esperanza de encontrar algún auto que se mantuviera en buen estado, durante el camino mataron a lo mucho a unas 6 de esas cosas, ya que, a pesar de ser la calle principal, la cual debería de estar abarrotada de gente, está estaba casi vacía y los pequeños grupos de infectados que habían visto, los habían podido evadir sin ser notados por estos y después de un rato, Naruto logro encontrar una camioneta que aun funcionaba, Sasuke se subió en el asiento del conductor con Sakura en el del copiloto mientras Naruto y Hinata se subieron en la parte de atrás.

Sasuke condujo por unos 20 minutos con dirección a la universidad, en el camino se le atravesaron uno que otro infectado pero Sasuke logro evadirlos e incluso arrollarlos de ser necesario.

Después de otros 20 minutos, lograron llegar a la gran universidad, la cual se veía vacía pero eso en lugar de tranquilizarlos, los ponía nerviosos, debido a que era algo tétrico el ver, el edificio era grande, con muros altos y fuertes, puertas enormes y de acero, sin duda un lugar tétrico tomando en cuenta su situación. Naruto se acercó a la puerta principal y comprobó que esta estaba cerrada, lo cual lo extraño ya que a pesar de ser domingo algunos clubes tenían actividades, así que debía de estar abierta, sin darle mucha importancia, Naruto uso un alambre que había en el piso para forzar la puerta, logrando entrar a las instalaciones, pero al entrar, no estaban preparados para lo que iban a ver.

…

Lose tarde mucho, no hay excusa, pero casi no estoy en casa y pues tampoco tengo tiempo ya que trabajo, y además casi no duermo y pues por eso casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero aunque sea poco a poco le avanzo al fic gracias por los comentarios.

Pd: los zombies serán tipo left 4 dead, así que abra zombis especiales como el smoker, hunter spiter, joker, boomer, changer, tank y wich (en caso de no conocerlos busquen en internet el juego, es de mis favoritos).


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Una vez que lograron entrar al edificio suspiraron de alivio, pero cuando prestaron atencion a lo que habia a su alrededor, sus estomagos no aguantaron lo que vieron.

Habia sangre por todo el suelo, paredes y parte del techo, ademas de poder apresiar pedasos de carne regados por el suelo y para cerrar con broche de oro habia varios cuerpos despedasados y apilados de tal forma que formaban un monticulo de carne podrida, sangrante y mal oliente.

-¿Pero que demonios paso aqui? - Pregunto Sasuke al ver todo esto

-C...cre...creo que voy a... - Y sin poderlo evitar Naruto devolvio su desayuno

-Cre...creo que venir aqui no fue una buena idea- dijo Sakura mientras sujetaba el brazo de Sasuke

-Na..Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Hinata preocupada por su novio

-S...si... No te preocupes Hina-chan... Ya casi termino - contesto Naruto para despues volver a vomitar- listo- contesto mientras se limpiaba la boca

-¿Que aremos Saseke-kun?- pregunto Sakura

-Por el momento, debemos revisar que no alla ninguna de esas cosas dentro, aunque supongo que no, separemonos.

-Wowowowou, espera un segundo Teme, tu y yo emos visto cientos de peliculas de terror y zombies, y si algo e aprendido es que cuando alguien dise separemonos condena a todo el grupo, ademas, no planeo separarme de mi Hina-chan

-Naruto tiene razon, Sasuke-kun, no creo que debamos separarnos-dijo Sakura apoyando a Naruto

-Hmp, de acuerdo, Dobe y Hinata ustedes revisen el primer piso, Sakura y yo revisaremos aqui en la planta baja, si pasa algo solo griten -ordeno Sasuke

-no me referia a eso... pero bueno, vamos Hina-chan

-S..si

Y asi Naruto y Hinata subieron al primer piso, mientras Sasuke y sakura revisaban la planta baja. Una vez que terminaron de revizar la planta baja y el primer piso, subieron al segundo y tercero y cuando acabaron de revisarlos se reunieron en el tercer piso

-Y... ¿Cual es el plan?- pregunto Naruto

-hmp... Por el momento solo falta revisar el cuarto piso

-Pues vamos

-No... Tu y Hinata quedense aqui, ire con el dobe.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun...

-El teme tiene razon, Sakura-chan, no hace falta que ballamos todos, tu y Hina-chan esperenos en el club de musica ligera, encierrense hasta que volvamos

-pe...pero...Na..Naruto-kun..

-Hina-chan... Volveremos... Todo estara bien

Sakura y Hinata suspirarin derrotadas mientras acentian levemente y entraban a una aula la cual usaban como club de musica ligera, una vez que escucharon como ponian seguro por dentro, Sasuke y Naruto se encaminaron al cuarto piso.

-¿porque el club de musica?- pregunto Sasuke mientras caminaba

-Tengo una obcesion con K-on - repondio un sonriente Naruto

-Hmp... Tarado- fue la una respuesta de Sasuke mientras sonreia levemente

Naruto y Sasuke recorieron el cuarto piso, para despues revisar cada salon, despues de un rato solo les faltaba un pasillo

-... Ok Naruto, yo abro la puerta y luego entramos, ¿ok?

Naruto solo afirmo con el pulgar para despues apretar el bate que tenia en sus manos

-A la cuenta de tres, ..1...2...3

Cuando Sasuke abrio la puerta ambos entraron para revisar

-Hmp... Parese que no hay nada aqui tampoco

-Es el club de ajedrez, ¿que perdedor estaria aqui en domingo?

-Tienes raz...

Un sonido los puso alerta

-¿que fue eso? - Pregunto Sasuke desenbainando la espada

-No lo se... - El sonido se volvio a escuchar pero esta vez pudieron ver que venia del casillero que se usaba para guardar las escobas - viene del loquer

Naruto y Sasuke se asercaron sigilosamente al loquer, Sasuke miro a Naruto y este lo mio a el amvos acintieron, e inmediatamente Sasuke abrio el casillero, del cual salio alguien

-¡HAAA! Un zombi - grito Naruto levantando su bate

-Espera Naruto, creo que no es un zombie - repondio Sasuke

-Claro que no soy zombie - afirmo un muchaco de lelo castaño con 2 marcas rojas en la cara

-¿Kiba? -Sasuke no hablaba mucho con Kiba pero le alegraba ver a alguoen que no quisiera comerselos - estas vivo

-¿Kiba?, que bue... Un segundo, Kiba es un nerd, vuelve al casillero tonto - dijo Naruto tomandolo de la camisa

-Naruto, dejalo en paz - reprendio Sasuke

-Gracias , no podria soportar otros 2 diaz hay - dijo Kiba mientras Naruto lo soltaba

\- ¿2 dias? - Pregunto Sasuke impresionado - para empezar, ¿que hacias hay?

-Naruto me encerro hay desde el viernes en la tarde - respondio Kiba de forma acusadora - he estado hay desde entonces

Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto con cara de ¿ es enserio?, Naruto solo sonrio nervioso

\- Ups, olvide que te habia enserrado hay, lo siento Kiba

\- ¿como haz sobrevivido? - Pregunto Sasuke

-Pues como no es la primera vez que me ensierra hay, guardo comida hay por si acaso, y me alegra haberlo echo

\- De nuevo, lo siento Kiba, de verdad olvide que estabas hay, ni siquiera recuerdo porque te enserre

\- mmm olvidalo, el lado bueno de estar hay, es el echo de que los zombies no me comieron, de algun modo gracias

-¿Como sabes lo de los zombies? se supone que estubiste enserrado 2 dias, ¿como te enteraste? - Pregunto Sasuke

-Shino me mando un mensaje de texto contandome todo, pero cuando quise responderle y pedirle que me sacara, me quede sin bateria, ademas e escuchado los gritos dentro de el edificio

-Bueno, por lo menos estas bien, vamonos debemos revisar los otros salones antes de bajar con Sakura y Hinata - dijo Sasauke

-¿Hinata esta aqui? - Pregunto Kiba mientras se peinaba, pero antes de que terminara, Naruto lo empujo de nuevo en el casillero para enserrarlo

\- ya recorde porque te encerré

Después de todo ese ajetreo, Sasuke tomo una de las escobas del armario y la partió en dos para darle a Kiba

-dales duro y a la cabeza- dijo Sasuke

-mmmm la verdad no soy muy bueno en las actividades físicas – respondió Kiba sosteniendo el arma

-tranquilo solo concéntrate en los que tengas más cerca- aconsejo Naruto

Una vez armados, continuaron revisando el resto de las aulas, después de un rato solo les faltaba la sala de profesores que se encontraba al final del pasillo, Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y antes de abrirlo escucho un ruido del otro lado le esta

-alto- susurro Sasuke haciendo una señal con la mano – hay algo del otro lado, prepárense

Naruto y Kiba asintieron mientras preparaban sus armas, Sasuke tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió mientras levantaban sus armas pero en cuando la abrieron no podían creer lo que veían.

…

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no poder haber subido capitulo antes, pero igual como dije en "POR MI FAMILIA" mi pc exploto y pues escribo los caps en mi celular y pues es difícil, pero como sea disculpen al final del cap me apresure demasiado así que salió un poco floja la parte final pero bueno, a KIBA lo puse como un nerd porque… simplemente me cae mal, siempre me ha caído mal y con tal de humillarlo lo puse como un nerd, pero tranquilos para sus fans, (si es que tiene, lo cual no creo) lo mantendré vivo bueno sin más adiós el próximo cap lo subiré en semana y media….y pues nada mas


End file.
